


Gleggie Drabble Series

by BewareTheBiters



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble Series, F/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, basically all characters, more tags to come as drabbles are released
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheBiters/pseuds/BewareTheBiters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for my favorite TWD couple, Glenn and Maggie. </p>
<p>Accepting requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heated Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Title: "Heated Nights"  
> Rating: Mature  
> Word Count: 651  
> Time-Frame: Between season 2 and 3, while the group is on the run before the prison.  
> Summary: While the group rests for the night, Glenn and Maggie get up to things. Also, Daryl is a heavy sleeper.

When the groups going place to place, it's not uncommon for them to park their convoy of cars (and motorcycle) in one of the many fields found along the open highway. Which is exactly what happened tonight, when everyone's just about ready to pass out behind the wheel, Rick parks his truck in the tall, unkempt grass. Wide open spaces, lots of room to spot the walkers before they reached them.

"I'll take first watch." Carol says as she reloads the pistol in her hands, an axe hanging off her side, "You all did your share of driving, get some rest."

Glenn can't think about rest when he notices Maggie's changed into her super short black shorts, their secret code for 'don't fall asleep'. He gulps as his girlfriend's green eyes meet his, the glint of mischief in them making the wait for nightfall take forever.

Everyone takes to the cars, other than Carol of course. Glenn and Maggie jumping in the back of the group's Hyundai, their matching grins dropping at the sight of Daryl snoring loudly already in the front seat. "Great." Glenn whispers sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Maggie giggles, raising a finger to her lips before careful swinging one of her legs around him, effectively straddling his thighs in the cramped quarters. With one last look out the windows, she dips her head to kiss him. They're going to need to rush it, but hell, the couple hasn't taken their time for months.

Glenn's fingers drift down to Maggie's shorts, unceremoniously rubbing her over them. The car heats up quickly as she breaks their kiss to pant hotly against his shoulder, rolling her hips against his hand. When he pushes the soft, damp material to the side Glenn feels his girlfriend's lips pepper kisses along the side of his neck. It makes his jeans tighten uncomfortably.

It's not long until Maggie reaches down to push Glenn's hand away from her, instead helping him with the zipper on his jean that jams at the worst possible time. When the couple finally gets it down Glenn breathes a sigh of relief, hands finding Maggie's hips as she brushes her soft lips against his chapped ones. The man silently thanks God that she's smart enough to find cherry flavored chapstick at nearly every gas station they come across.

A tiny, almost silent moan slips from her lips as she raises above him, pressing their foreheads together as Glenn's hand goes to his back pocket, producing the tiny foil wrapped item to Maggie, who then rips it open with her teeth. Impatient, she wastes now time after putting it on him. A straggled breath shared between them as Maggie sinks down, their hips interlocking like matching puzzle pieces

They both go slowly, careful not to rock the car with their movements. Maggie presses her own hand against her mouth as Glenn's fingers focus on her clit, steadily lifting and dropping herself on his lap. It's the most beautiful thing he's seen. Her short brown hair has dried walker blood in, there's dirt covering her arms and the moon lights up only half her face, letting him see her green eyes flutter shut as she hits her climax, moaning into her hand.

He comes seconds later. Groaning as Maggie sags against him, their activities making sweat collect between their bodies. She's drifting off when he pulls out, careful zipping his jeans back up before tying up the used condom and placing it in the pouch on the back of the seat in front of them. Reminding himself to handle it better tomorrow morning, Glenn dozes off with the girl of his dreams in his arms.


	2. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Title: "Shower Time"  
> Rating: Mature   
> Word Count: 686  
> Time-Frame: Between season 3 and 4.  
> Summary: Glenn and Maggie sneak away in the middle of the night to the shower room.

The room fills with joyful laughter as the two of them undress, excitement bubbling in Maggie's stomach as Glenn's jeans hit the worn tile floor below their bare feet. After Rick had fixed the showers, it's been hell trying to find a time that the two of them can really enjoy the cold, mostly empty room. With the addition of the new survivors to the prison, and Daryl talking them out of even more runs than normal, Maggie and Glenn haven't been able to test the beauty of shower sex.

It was his idea to sneak of it the middle of the fucking night to, well, fuck.

It's dark, but the lantern they're brought with them casts a slightly blue hue across the room as Glenn strips down completely, not missing how his wife stares at him. Wife. His wife. The thought sends the man's mind spinning as Maggie turns, letting him unclasp her purple bra. His simply watches as she slides the lacy white panties down her pale legs before pulling her into his arms.

Glenn pauses a moment as he pushes her against the wall, taking in the sight of his wife pressed between him and the grey tiles. Leaning in and biting down gently of her bottom lip, the hand previously at Maggie's side jumps to turn on the water. Seconds later the sprinkle of lukewarm water rains down on the both of them. It's not the greatest pressure in the world, but hey, when's the last time they've had actual showers?

Sharing smiles one last time, Glenn's hands drift up her sides, finally resting on her chest. Maggie holds hers against his, running them upward until she curls her fingers in the short hair at the base of his neck. He focuses on the way they tighten as he plays with her breasts.

Maggie, unlike him, never liked taking her time. One hand lands on his dick, feeling the weight of it before moving up and down with the aid from the water raining down from above. His breath shudders against her damp skin. Calloused fingers drawing a path down her stomach, tracing patterns on her hips before curling between Maggie's legs.

"Holy shit." She gasp as Glenn's fingers work her.

Her grip in him loosens as she kisses him senseless, tongues dancing as Glenn swallows her moans. Pressing down on her bundle of nerves, Glenn draws her long legs up, letting her hold herself against him while her positions himself. "You've been taking your pills right?"

Maggie can barely nod, clawing at this back as he slowly, oh so slowly pushes into her. "Good girl." Glenn praises, pulling out before slamming back into his wife hard enough to make her wet back slide up the wall. In and out, a dance they're performed countless times together, an escape from what's outside the boundaries of the prison fence.

At a particularly loud, guttural moan for the woman in his arms Glenn's lips brush the shell of her ear, "You like that?" He murmurs, planting open mouth kisses on her jaw. Maggie's agreeing moan makes his movements faster as he continues, "You feel so damn good, baby."

"I-I-I... close!" She can barely get the words out. He understands of course. While he can come any second just thinking about her, Maggie hasn't exactly been having the best time of her life in the guard tower. On bad nights, she'll simply push his gentle fingers away after he comes, smiling at him and saying, "I can't, not with them down there." referring to the sounds of walkers below.

It hurts him, to not be able to give back the pleasure she gives him in so many ways. But here, in the showers, he'll make her shatter over and over again. With his fingers, tongue, dick. Her wants to hear his wife, his Maggie, scream his name into the night with reckless abandon. He'll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests below! You can probably tell but I'm kind of really new to smutty writing and slowly building myself up with this drabble series.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmark, kudos, comment! Feel free to request a prompt, I'm open to anything gleggie!


End file.
